


[Podfic] In which we discuss our Witcher OT3 and how they should bang

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema), carboncopies, Chantress, thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caretaking, F/M, Gentle Sex, Have Some OT3 Feels, M/M, Multivoice, Notfic, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Toss a Coin to Your Fucksmith, Yennefer and Jaskier's Relationship Status Is “In Cahoots With”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Threesomes! Threesomes for all!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[Podfic] In which we discuss our Witcher OT3 and how they should bang

**Author's Note:**

> The youtube video linked at the start that we riff off of: [Stevie - THREESOMES ft. Gaby Dunn (literally)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFw6yhYCVjs). (It's a gr8 video you should watch it.) 
> 
> We originally not!ficced this on Discord and, well, when a bunch of podficcers not!fic a thing, recording it is the OBVIOUS choice. :D [Here's the text version](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ipNeTOvkkLs_Q41pNjCFPjnGxlf0KMJQxmFxfhi7spQ/edit) if you prefer text or would like to read along for clarity's sake.
> 
> [Here's the post of Azdaema's art](https://azdaema.tumblr.com/post/190843796364/this-might-be-as-far-as-i-ever-get-this-picture) used for the cover art. The podfic also includes a short audio clip from the youtube video [Eldena Doubleca5t - What Your Favourite Marvel (Avengers) Ship Says About You](https://youtu.be/7Q9IZSXqIWA?t=161). 
> 
> Chantress also turned this not!ficcing into a lovely fic with a whole series of fantastic sequels: [Weak, My Love, and Wanting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403110). 
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3236864.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/613844400168173568/fandom-the-witcher-pairing-geralt-z), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/wiedz_ot3notfic_azdaema_carboncopies_chantress_sylvaine).

  
cover by sylvaine; cover art by Azdaema

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Witcher/wiedz_ot3notfic_azdaema_carboncopies_chantress_sylvaine.mp3) (6.6 MB | 0:14:07)  
[m4b](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Witcher/wiedz_ot3notfic_azdaema_carboncopies_chantress_sylvaine.m4b) (6.9 MB | 0:14:07)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
